Meng Zhaoguo incident
:Merged together with UFO sightings in China The Meng Zhaoguo Incident refers to a supposed (CE3K) close encounter of the third kind, experienced by a man of the same name, which took place in Red Flag Forest in Heilongjiang. In 1994, Meng Zhaoguo reported that he and a relative had followed what he thought was a weather balloon after they saw a white, shining object descend into Red Flag Forest. According to his recollection, on finding the downed object, he found that it was in fact a spacecraft, flanked by 3 meter tall six-fingered aliens. After the initial encounter, Meng claimed to be was suffering from ongoing harassment from the entities, and reported being taken to their spacecraft and forced to copulate. He claimed that on the subsequent 17th of July he was abducted from his house and shown Wikipedia:Jupiter, which the entities claimed was their homeworld. His story was examined by the UFO Enthusiasts Club at Wuhan University throughout 1997. They concluded that whilst the initial contact may have occurred, the subsequent reported events were almost certainly untrue. However, the state-sponsored UFO Research Society concluded that his claims were true. Story In June 1994, while working at the Red Flag logging camp in the northwest portion of Wuchang, Meng Zhaoguo and two coworkers alleged they had seen a strange metallic shine coming from Mount Phoenix. Meng went to investigate what he thought was a downed helicopter. When he approached the site he stated that something hit him in the forehead, knocking him out. A short time later, Meng claimed he encountered a 10 foot tall female alien with six fingers and braided leg fur. Other than that, she looked human. He maintains that for 40 minutes he had sexual intercourse with the alien while floating above his sleeping wife and daughter. The alien then disappeared, leaving Meng with a 5 cm scar on his thigh. While these strange & sexual occurance are Meng's claims, this apparantly was not backed-up (or confirmed) by the two co-workers that allegedly also saw the same the strange metallic shine at the same time that meng allegedly saw it. Apparently, he might have been knocked over, fainted, and fell asleep, having this dream. His sleeping wife & daughter did not confirm his account. He then alleges a month later to have levitated through a wall and encountered other aliens aboard their craft. He asked to see the female alien again, but was told that it wasn't possible. He states they told him that on a distant planet the son of a Chinese peasant, his child, will be born in 60 years (Wikipedia:2054). Meng's theory is that the aliens had hinted to him, that his child will be born from the intercourse that he had in the prior month with the female alien and that it will take sixty (60) years for the female alien to concieve & be preagnet with his future child. In September 2003, Meng was given a medical exam and a Wikipedia:lie detector test and placed under hypnosis (WP) in an attempt to reveal the authenticity of his claims. Wikipedia:Zhang Jingping, who organized the testing, said that Meng's results indicated that he told the truth. Zhang also stated that after a doctor had checked Meng's scar, they concluded that the scar "could not possibly have been caused by common injuries or surgery." UFO sightings in China This is a list of alleged sightings of Wikipedia:unidentified flying objects or UFOs in Wikipedia:China. 1994 Meng Zhaoguo incident 2010 * July 7: An Wikipedia:Unidentified Flying Object was spotted above Wikipedia:Hangzhou Xiaoshan International Airport near Wikipedia:Hangzhou, China. The airport was closed down due to the sighting.UFO forces Hangzhou airport to shut down * July 15: UFO sighting took place in Chongqing in eastern China; several witnesses stated they saw the same thing: four lantern-like objects forming a diamond shape that hovered over the city's Shaping Park for over an hour. *October 6:UFO sighting took place near the inner Mongolian airport in China. Airport in inner Mongolia was reportedly shut down because of UFO sightings. According to witnesses, it appeared to have disappeared in a bright light, although experts suggested it had been a military aircraft test. See also * Wikipedia:List of major UFO sightings External links * MUFON - Last 20 UFO Sightings and Pictures * UFO Spotted Over China Airport Video - July 2010 External links Wikipedia:Template:UFOs * Meng Zhaoguo Incident - UFO Casebook References * Wikipedia:Category:UFO sightings Wikipedia:Category:Chinese culture Wikipedia:Category:Alien abduction reports Wikipedia:Category:Harbin Wikipedia:Category:History of Heilongjiang Wikipedia:Category:1994 in China Wikipedia:zh:孟照国事件 zh:孟照国事件 Category:UFO sightings Category:Chinese culture Category:Alien abduction reports Category:Harbin Category:History of Heilongjiang Category:1994 in China Category:UFO Category:Ufology